


A SONG FOR YOU, MY FRIEND

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	A SONG FOR YOU, MY FRIEND

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**A SONG FOR YOU, MY FRIEND**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
| 

**Artwork by Annie**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  


**  
**

**  
..

 ****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


 

A Song For You, My Friend ?>

 

 

 

By Monika …10/08

 

 

 

For Dawn

 

 

 

 

Refrain:

 

 

 

This is a song for you, my friend,

 

 

About a love that will never end.

 

 

We beat the odds and win the fight.

 

 

Watching each other’s back, day and night.

 

 

Sing this song with me, my friend

 

 

About a love that will never end.

 

 

 

1)

 

 

Those were the days when I bumped into you,

 

 

Dropping my books and losing my shoe.

 

 

You looked at me with sparkling blue eyes,

 

 

I saw you belonged to the streetwise guys.

 

 

I expected you to make fun of me.

 

 

Instead, you carried my books – born was “Me and Thee”.

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

2)

 

 

Those  
were the days when my marriage went wrong.

 

  


 

When Vanessa was arguing all day long.

 

  


  


 

I felt lonely, abandoned, not sure where to  
go

 

  


  


 

My parents were on her side, making me feel  
low.

 

  


  


 

I expected you to leave me

 

  


  


 

Instead, you stayed – and said, “Me  
and Thee”.

 

  


  


 

  


 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

3)

 

 

Those were the days when we had our fights,

 

 

About pizza and root beer and other delights.

 

 

I complained a lot when we were on stakeout in your car,

 

 

The criminals could have spotted us from afar

 

 

I expected you to be mad at me,

 

 

Instead, you smiled – and said, “Me and thee”.

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

4)

 

 

Those were the days when you fell hard for Terry,

 

 

You told me she was the girl you wanted to marry.

 

 

A bullet in her head stopped that wonderful dream.

 

 

When she died, I knew we were no longer a team.

 

 

I expected you to walk on without me.

 

 

Instead, you whispered, – “Forever me and thee.”

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

5)

 

 

Those were the days when we laughed and had fun,

 

 

Pretending someone had stolen Dobey’s gun.

 

 

He ran and hollered, on the edge of a breakdown.

 

 

The gun appeared under his chair – and made him frown.

 

 

I expected you to put the blame on me.

 

 

Instead, you said, “It’s still me and thee.”

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

6)

 

 

Those were the days when your life was at stake.

 

 

To see you lifeless was more I could take.

 

 

The doctors had no hope that you would survive.

 

 

I fled the situation, not believing in life.

 

 

I expected you to abandon me.

 

 

Instead, you came back – it was still “Me and Thee”.

 

 

 

Refrain: This is a song…

 

 

 

7)

 

 

Those are the days when your smile lights my heart

 

 

And I know there’s nothing that can tear us apart.

 

 

From time to time, you suffer pain.

 

 

When I can hold you, it keeps me sane.

 

 

I expect you to be moody with me.

 

 

Instead, you assure me, “Me and thee”.

 

 

Refrain: This is a song   
…

 

 

 

The end

 

 

 

 

 

 **  
  
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
  
**

 

 

  


[](id64.html)

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
